Townsville, Hellsville
by awabblertoday
Summary: 43/45 the week before Christmas is the last week of Townsville. The city is being torn apart and lives are lost. Depressing read possibly. MANY (MINOR AND MAJOR) CHARACTER DEATHS!


A/N: You can see how many of my Author's Notes are/probably will be around the same, and I may start to copy and paste them. Being said, it doesn't allow me to own any characters (unless stated otherwise) any more than normal.

Fandom: Powerpuff Girls Pairing(s): Snace (Snake/Ace); Brickubbles (Brick/Bubbles); Bud/Robin Words: 1,518 Warning(s): ten years into the future; dark theme; multiple character deaths; slash

It has been a sad week. Several villains had been terrorizing Townsville, much harsher than previous times. It was as if they had something to prove. Their villainy was desperate to be noticed and feared. Repetitive, mutated mad scientist primate Mojo Jojo had unleashed his entire arsenal upon unsuspecting citizens. Him had gone completely dark. While maintaining the flamboyant look, something far more sinister had been concocted. His voice alone had left many trembling in fear. He had torn the very fabric of time to figuratively as well as possibly literally raise Hell.

The problematic bumpkin Fuzzy Lumpkins had gone berserk when a fancy crowd of people running from the sudden purgatory had found its way to his yard. Immediately out with his shotgun and loads of ammo, the hillbilly had torn down the streets, searching for whoever stole his banjo though it is all for naught, someone else took his banjo for this very reason. Spoiled brat Princess Morbucks and taken it only for the eccentric desperado to hunt down the innocent civilians. She had gained her role in the action as well, in her own miniature jet of destruction.

A malevolent Mexican midget, a hulking colossus Cyclops, a physically grotesque partial mute, a slithering snake and a disrespectful yet charismatic fanged delinquent are armed and dangerous. They've pilfered weapons from Mojo and Princess, set out to prove to the world just how powerful they'e been rasied to be. With the help of some liquid courage and after being hit as a whole by a loosely aimed beam, they seem to have partially regained their powers from long ago. The youngest is speedy, and the first to separate from the gang. The second oldest sticks by the middle-age of the group. Respectively, they gain the powers of rock-like strength (rather than his original rock-stage) and supersonic belches. The second-in-command breaks off with the leader, with special abilities of stretching long distances and cryonkinesis.

The seductive mistress of disguise Sedusa brainwashes the pathetic trio Amoeba Boys as they take to the streets. The Smiths return and soon easily fall to victim of the same. If this weren't enough, somehow word got around to the anti-powerpuff clones. The Rowdyruff Boys lead streaks of red, blue and green across the sky, joining in the ultimate destruction of Townsville. Butch is a sadistic monster. As the band of brother separate and conquer, Butch is attacking the most, tormenting in lead. Brick is on his tail, hailing mass destruction, but mostly aiming simply for the girls. Boomer isn't the brightest and goes a little easy, not willing to use his powers to their fullest potential. Several other villains from the past Roach Coach, Dick Hardly, Boogie Man and cronies, Abracadaver and Femme Fatale also resurface.

The Powerpuff girls are lost on their own. Professor is back to controlling Dynamo. Mayor and Miss Bellum are in their own jet, with Miss Bellum in the lead. Miss Keane locates all her old kindergarteners [now fifteen-years-old], of course minus Princess and the Powerpuffs, and head to an old bunker. They aren't crowding to fight, but Miss Keane wants them prepared in case it is necessary. Many citizens either flee for their lives or stand up and fight. The girls cannot take on them all at once. People begin to fade from existence. This doesn't stop the criminals.

Regular jailbirds break out of prison in violent ways, attacking even each other if one is in the way. There is no exact goal in mind. The girls want peace and the villains want destruction. Elimination. Extinction. The war goes on with hardly a wink of sleep. There is gunfire and explosions. Buildings, homes, all up in flames. The tweens line up to fight, most of which without a clue as to what they are doing. Some get hypnotized into taking out their own classmates. By the end of the week, the fatalities are seemingly endless. Those that have survived are walking cautiously through town. Those with superpowers have lost their energy.

The week has been very sad. Hidden beneath Miss Keane's kindergarten teacher desk is a fifteen-year-old warrior. Robin Snyder. She is clutching one of Mojo's discarded weapons to her chest, trembling in fear. Just in the coat room are two unlikely allies. Nineteen-year-old Bud Smith also has one of Mojo's weapons, attached to his belt. To his side is the fifteen-year-old Rowdyruff leader. His youngest brother, along with Li'l Arturo, had fallen victim to one of the Amoeba Boys' deadly rays.

Buttercup is crying in the Professor's lab with Mitch at her side. Professor had been attempting to protect Miss Keane, but only died with her. Blossom had been killed from the stress. She has completely brokwn down. Bubbles is nowhere to be found and her energy is wasted. Secreting themselves in the remnants of Morbucks Manor are twelve-  
year-old Julie Smith, fifteen-year-old Boomer and Miss Bellum. Lloyd Floydjoyson is cramped in a burnt-out tunnel at the playground. Slim is the middle Amoeba Boy. Upon seeing his family members killed before his eyes, an unholy vengeance has built up amongst him.

He has multiplied himself three times the farthest he can so each clone can have a weapon. There are eight variations of Slim roaming throughout Townsville, as he is truly the only villain left from their little "game". One finds the blonde superheroine digging through a garbage can. She has very little powers and can no longer fly. She runs, away from Townsville. Just nearing the outskirts, she takes careful aim with her laser eyes and fires at a clone, and then turning and racing to the dump. She cries out for help and is greeted with a bloodied pistol to her face.

"Whyssss should we helpssss yousssss?"

"Please, Snake." She begs. "I don't know where Buttercup is, and they killed Blossom!"

"Let 'er in, Snake."

He begrudgingly does so and she zips in. Ace is wearing a stained and ripped white tank top and shredded jeans. He still has his black shades, glaring through them at Bubbles. He has green skin again, though he still has a bit of cryokinesis in his system. In less than one week, it will be Christmas, but that is the last thing on anyone's mind. Across Townsville, a Slim clone has found the missing twin. He fires his last round and goes to plead, but it is no use. Another completely torches the Manor, drowning out the screams from the former secretary and another clone. Julie and Boomer manage to just barely escape. They dodge and avoid the remaining six Slim clones, as they race to Pokey Oaks.

There, they form a kid army: twelve-year-old Julie, her nineteen-year-old brother Bud, and fifteen-year-olds Robin, Boomer and his brother Brick. There are eleven citizens left of Townsville. And one (with his five clones) is hunting the other ten. Buttercup is breaking down in the lab, and is unaware when Mitch leaves to procure some weapons. Boomer and Julie separate from the group to find rations. Just as they run into Mitch and discover his alignment is good, two clones find them. Weapons and weak laser blasts are fired as they run, until Mitch and Julie are out of ammo and Boomer is out of power. He collapses. Mitch tries to save him, but Julie pulls him away. They can see the destroyed playground in view, but as they turn a corner, the duo is nabbed. Boomer offers one last blast that disintegrates two of the clones but it is too late.

There are four Slim clones roaming the City of Townsville. Buttercup is all alone in her house. She had seen her oldest sister be killed and she has lost track of her other sister. Her dad was killed and she could do nothing about it. She is running excruiciatingly low on power. The kid army has given up hope on their fallen comrades and Bud starts to break down. Robin is there for him, but Brick wants tangible proof. He ventures out.

He is absolutely crestfallen when he identifies the blonde hair and wide-terrified blue eyes. He wants nothing more than to stay in this spot, but a clone has found him. Brick has a bit more power left in him. He cannot fly, but he can walk fast. He does so until he has lost the tail and finds himself just outside of Townsville, at the dump. A lonely shack sits behind it all and he takes his chances. The remaining gang members are wary of the kid but let him in anyway, under heavy guard. Three clones had followed the red streak curiously, and arrive very soon at the shack. It had been anticipated however, as Ace breaks a window and uses the rest of his ice prowess to freeze the trio in their place. Snake had then acted with the rest of his stretching ability, to squeeze around them tight as possible. With the Amoeba clones running out of oxygen, it is simple for Brick to step up with Bubbles, taking perfect aim with the last of their heat vision.

There is now only one Slim left in Townsville. He has already been severely fractured and can no longer generate clones of himself, or anything for that matter. Superpowerless Ace, Snake, Bubbles and Brick guard the shack from within. Bud is with Robin at Pokey Oaks, and Buttercup is going out of her mind back at home. A new dawn has arrived and Slim is now hesitant as he patrols the streets. Bud and Robin are avoiding obstacles, hoping for the best to find Brick and possibly someone else. As luck would have it, as they reach the suburbs, Slim has caught up with them. He raises his weapon but is alarmed when a fiery chemical is thrown at him from the backside. This damages him farther as he resets his aim to the raven-haired teen charginf toward him. He fires with precise aim, but Buttercup destroys him as well.

Three days later, there are no villains roaming the streets. Bud is with Robin. They are both severely injured as they come across the cabin with news that Slim is dead. At once, Ace starts working on their wounds, since he is the most knowlegable on the subject. He is also the oldest, at twenty-seven. Snake is twenty-five and they are officially together, forever. Bud is nineteen and Robin is fifteen, along with Bubbles and Brick.

"The'a, yer all betta fer 'wi." Ace stands tall.

All of them have incredible scars and damages to their bodies. They have all lost people they care about. They are young and shouldn't have to grow up this fast, yet they are. They are an army now. They no longer have superpowers. Bubbles and Brick's eyes are shrinking. It is noticeable. They don't care. They have survived a war. Now they will survive life, together.

.  
[][][][] I am in a bit of a funk. My cousin KS died yesterday and I'll be going to his funeral tomorrow. It brings me to remember all lives (that I personally knew) who were lost this year. My cousin KH died in January. She was 27 and had three kids. A friend of the family's husband died, as well as a church member's husband (KN) and later her dad (MC) as well. My cousin AP's husband JT died just last month but his dad died in May and his sister died in October. His mom DDT isn't doing too well, and my cousin DP's neighbor is in critical condition. DP is looking after her son. Well, anyway, this is day 43. As always, thank you for reading. [][][][][] 


End file.
